1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera which records imaging information including information on a target to be picked up in association with image data under an imaging information record mode and a imaging system which uses such a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of photographing and recording a working situation in a construction site or a manufacturing factory, data concerning an image to be picked up such as a scene is predetermined. A user picks up images on the basis of such imaging guide data. A shot image is managed together with imaging conditions such as imaging date/time information, diaphragm, and shutter speed as well as data on imaging scene.
A digital camera usually records data of an image in an image file form including image data property information. The property information can be recorded including imaging conditions such as imaging date/time information, diaphragm, and shutter speed as well as user's memo in picking up. Thus, using a digital camera for recording an image of a working situation simplifies recording and management of an image.
A technology which uses a digital camera for recording an image of a working situation is described in “A digital camera system for recording of work” in the JP-A-2001-24982. This camera system generates information on individual images to be picked up (imaging information including target to be imaged, scenes, and bibliographic information on a target to be imaged) on a computer for managing an image database, sends to and stores into a digital camera the generated imaging information, records the image data in association with the imaging information, and sends to the computer the image data and the imaging information for management. The imaging information is generated about images to be picked up on the very day. Thus, it is possible to prevent omission of picking up images by managing the information to discriminate between the imaging information after picking up and the imaging information before picking up.
Imaging information sent to and stored into a digital camera can be displayed and checked on the display of the digital camera per image to be shot. The imaging information can be corrected or additional items can be input by using input means of the digital camera. However, the interface of a digital camera is simple and not ready for complicated input operations such as a correction to the imaging information. In order to record environmental parameters such as the longitude and latitude information and the outside air temperature of an imaging site, a digital camera must be equipped with a GPS unit and various sensors. This approach, however, generates additional costs and is not favorable.